


a meeting after death ( a Salphyne poem)

by Catdogman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Everyone is Dead, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, OTP Feels, Polyamory, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Rare Pairings, Salphyne, fuck the fandom, poem, ship poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catdogman/pseuds/Catdogman
Summary: a pome about sans undyne and meeting each other after the genocideand express their feelings towards each other before their world ends( hi there I written this poem to express my ship, i just want to do it because this this underrated and needs some love.  and its been a while  since i really been in the fandom . iv been mostly writing a fanic that was for an invisible adduance.i hope you enjoy the poem)
Relationships: sans/undyne/alphys
Kudos: 2





	a meeting after death ( a Salphyne poem)

for there they stand there waiting

standing and looking

looking at each other

for the yellow lizard

the blue fish knight

and skeleton with a funny bone; they greet each other with a smile

for they stand in the hall of judgement 

there are happy 

at peace with there death

their memories of theri death flows throgh them

there they are; at love and peace 

love and peace with each other

the world fades away 

it fades as theri love mixes


End file.
